Picking Up the Pieces
by AzNerAc
Summary: Lucy is an rebellious 14 year old girl who's dream is to become an artist and explore the world, and piece together her past, hoping to find her future in what her mother left behind on the ship of dreams 13 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose walked into the tiny New York apartment and sighed. It had been another tough day at work and she was exhausted.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

Rose hung up her coat and took off her shoes.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Luce..."

"I failed another test."

"Lucy!"

"I'm sorry! I'm trying my best! I'm just not a school girl! I love art and adventure! I want to explore the world someday!"

Lucy spun in a circle, making Rose laugh.

"Just like your father."

In every aspect Lucy reminded Rose of Jack, from her love of art and adventure to her dirty blonde curls and steel blue eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything."

"How about meatloaf?"

"Anything EXCEPT meatloaf!"

Rose laughed again, leave it to Lucy to put a smile on her face.

"Why don't you go get us some clams then missy."

"I'd love that!"

Lucy grabbed the money and ran out the door. She loved the water and the docks so much. She loved the salty sea breeze and the reflections in the water. She ran all the way to the docks and leaned her head over the ropes. A voice suddenly broke her form her trance.

"Don't fall in now."

She looked to her left. A man stood there. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were a blueish gray.

"What what would happen if I did?"

"I would have to jump in there and save you."

"And what id I enjoyed that?"

"Enjoyed what?"

"Seeing you get dirty and wreck your clothes."

"I wouldn't get that dirty."

"I assure you. you would."

"Your'e quite the firecracker aren't you?"

"Sizzle, crackle, pop! Yes I believe so..." Lucy said sarcastically. This made the man laugh.

"You are very funny, you know that?"

"My mother tells me I am."

"Your mother is a smart woman."

"Thank you."

"You aren't a typical school girl."

"I don't dream of becoming a doctor, I want to be an artist and explore the world!"

"Interesting."

"Your'e an artist."

"How did you know?"

"Your hands, you have an artist's hands. There's also a sketch pencil in your pocket."

"Well I'll be damned."

"You sure will."

"What is your name?"

"Lucy."

"Very pretty name you have there."

"What should I call you?"

"Jack, call me Jack."

"Well I hope to see you around Jack."

And with that she ran to retrieve the clams from the seaman who was selling them right off of the dock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucy returned home with a bag full of clams and a wad of gum in her mouth. She opened the door and put the clams on the table after taking off her worn leather boots.

"Did you get the clams?" Rose called from her bedroom.

"I did!"

"What took so long this time?" Rose walked in and crossed her arms.

"I was chatting." Lucy walked to the sink and washed her hands.

"Oh were you now?"

"I was with a very nice man."

"Your'e such a chatterbox Luce."

"I know i am." This made Rose laugh.

"Go take a bath Chatty, I'll make some dinner."

Lucy walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Whenever Lucy came home she was always dirty, always. Mud was always splatted on her skirt and on her boots. She was always exploring everything, including people. She could tell by your hands if you were and artist or a fisherman, it was a gift her father also had shared. There wasn't a day that went by where Rose wasn't thinking about Lucy's father. She wished they had boarded the Carinthia together, but that was back then. She had left a big part of herself on that boat, a part of her that she missed deeply. She was so deep in thought she didn't even see Lucy walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, you scared me Luce."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. The clams are done, could you grab me a plate?"

"Sure. I'll set the table."

Rose served the clams onto the two plates and filled two glasses with water. She also gave Lucy an apple.

"So who was the man you saw at the dock?" Rose shoved a forkful of clams and rice into her mouth.

"His name was Jack, he was very funny."

"What about his last name?"

"Didn't say."

"He seems like a nice man."

"Very nice and friendly. He told me to not fall in."

"Fall into what?"

"The water, I was leaning pretty far over the edge."

"That was nice of him to say."

"I guess you could say that."

"I guess you could."

After they finished their dinner, Lucy went to finish her school work. Rose walked down to the pier and watched the water. She had been terrified of it after the Titanic. The water had taken countless lives that night, and she feared it might take hers someday. She was lucky to have survived. She turned her face toward the moonlight and sighed. She wondered if Jack could see her right now, standing on this pier thinking about Lucy and Jack and Titanic. She was so lucky to have Lucy. When she found out that she was pregnant with Lucy, she felt over joyed. She had a piece of Jack to hold onto. She got more than just a piece though, Lucy was just like Jack. From the way she looked right down to her smile. She did have Rose'es laugh though, and her independence. She wished Jack was here to see his daughter, to stand here with her and watch the moon. Little did she know, Jack was much closer than she thought he was. In fact he was only one block away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rose could see the warm lights of the pub from where she was standing. The pub was actually an great place, it reminded her a little bit of the party Jack took her to while they were aboard Titanic. She figured there was no harm in going, it was only one block away. She opened the heavy doors of the pub and walked to the bar and sat down.

"Why hello there Rose. What can I get for ya?"

"Just an ale."

"Coming right up."

She looked around the pub, people were dancing. Some were sober, other dead drunk. She laughed at the way the drunken ones danced, flailing their arms around while jumping or running in a circle.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

She took a large sip,the ale felt good running down her throat. It was perfectly bubbly and extremely satisfying. After she finished she decided to dance a little bit, because they were doing a dance she knew and remembered. She was having a grand time, and forgetting about all of her troubles.

Jack had been at the pub for at least 3 hours. He loved to watch people dance and laugh, and he liked to have something to drink as well. He was still amazed at the girl he met at the dock. She could read hands, just like he could. He had never loved anyone except Rose. He never forgot her either. After he was submerged, he took a breath and awoke and kicked to the surface. To be truthful, it was almost like god had woken him and pushed him to the surface. He realized rose was gone, but saw a boat and swam closely and waved his arms. They quickly pulled him in and paddled away. He was a very lucky man, very lucky. He knew Rose had to be dead, she probably slipped into the water and drowned.

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" The waitress asked politely.

"Just a glass of water."

He sat and looked at all of the people smiling and dancing. He looked around the pub and straight across the bar, when a red flash of hair caught his eye. He looked and saw what he couldn't believe.

"What?" He mumbled to himself. Across the pub he saw a woman, but not just any woman.

The woman he saw was Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack's heart dropped to his toes. He froze, stuck where he stood, staring at her. He watched her for what seemed like seconds, then she was gone. He had to go after her, he had to. Jack stood abruptly and raced out of the tavern, trying to find her. He broke out of the doors and onto the street, but there was no one there.

"How could I have lost her again?" He panted.

"Lost who?" A familiar voice asked.

"Lucy?" Jack smiled and stood up.

"I was just going to find my mother, but to be truthful, I like to adventure at night."

"Ya sneak out, eh?"

"Yesss sir!" Lucy stuck her hands in the pockets of her overalls.

"You don't look much like a lady." Jack looked Lucy up and down.

"That's not the point, I'm in disguise."

"Oh really? And you think people wont recognize your hair, voice or face?"

Lucy turned away, and about a minute later she turned back, and Jack would never have believed it was the same girl.

"Hello old chap, got n'any change for a young boy sir?" Lucy sounded just like a boy.

"No, boy, I don't happen to, what's your name chap?"

"Me name is Thomas Finch, but ya can call me Tommy."

"Impressive." Jack gave Lucy a bow.

"Watch and learn old man." She beckoned Jack to follow as she walked into a group of young street boys.

"Ello chaps."

"Who ar you?" A young boy asked.

"The name's Thomas Finch, but ya can call me Tommmy."

"Tommy where are you from?"

"Just hitched a railroad ere from me home town up north in Switerland, but I was born in England. Me father lives ere, me mother was born up in the Swiss, but she died a hypothermia."

"Sorry mate." A tall boy with dark brown hair and steel eyes said sympathetically. He was well built and covered in dirt. Lucy looked him up and down.

"Run! An adult!" The boys scattered except for the tall boy and Lucy.

"Nice work Luce, letting an adult see your tricks in action."

"Thank you, Nate."

"Who is this?" Jack walked up to Lucy.

"This is my friend, Nate, Nate this is Mr...?"

"Dawson, Jack Dawson."

"Right, Mr. Jack Dawson."

"Pleasure." Nate tipped his hat.

"Well, I best be off Lucy, nice seeing you again." Jack turned and left.

"Bye! See you later!" Lucy called.

"Nice man."

"He's so neat, kindest man I ever met. Do you need a bath?"

"Yes, but so do you."

"I always need a bath, adventures come at a price. Tell your mum I said hello!" Lucy called as she ran off down the dim street. Nate stood watching her run away, then turned and headed back home.

"Mum?" Lucy opened the door to the small apartment.

"Luce? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Rose walked into the kitchen to see quite the dirty child standing before her.

"Your'e filthy as usual, and you've already had a bath today!"

"I'm sorry, but I saw my friend again!"

"Oh, since your'e such good friends why don't you invite him over for dinner."

"I will." Lucy stepped off of the rug onto the floor.

"Oh no you don't, shuffle that rug all the way the bath missy."

"Whhhyy?" Lucy moaned.

"Because your'e dirty!"

Lucy shuffled into the other room and Rose sat down at the table. She closed her eyes and sighed, who was this friend of Lucy's anyways?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy put on a nice dress and walked into town. Her mother had scolded her to look nice for the people so they didn't look too poor. She had been instructed to get some new table settings and food for dinner, all for Mr. Dawson. Her mother was always crazed when it came to guests.

"Hey Luce." She turned. It was Nate.

"Did you just get back from fishing?"

"Yeah, You know my dad's boat just got fixed."

"Really?" Lucy jumped with excitment. After Nate's father died 6 months ago his boat was sent to a repair shop so Nate could use it for fishing since he had a big family, 10 kids in all.

"I know, you want to try it out with me later?"

"How about after I finish this horrible shopping?"

"Deal, mind if I help?"

"Not at all."

"Mr Dawson! I see you everywhere!" Lucy gave him a big hug.

"You never said that was a bad thing." He smirked.

"Oh, my mother wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner tonight."

"Tell her I'd be glad, around what time?"

"5."

"I'll see you there."

"Mr Dawson?"

"Yes."

"You don't know the adress."

"Oh! Right, what is it?"

"11 Puckkett Lane."

"I'll see you there."

"I'll be glad to have you over." Lucy walked back over to the negteable stand and began picking out corn.

"Was that Mr. Dawson?"

"Indeed it was."

"He can come?"

"Indeed he can."

"Well here's all of the stuff from my part of the list."

"And I'll garb tis corn, give the vendor his money and give all this stuff to my mum." She gave the vendpr the money she owed and walked down the street. Soon the two arrived at Lucy's apartment. She left the groceries and called to her mum.

"Mum I got all the groceries!"

"Thank you darling!"

"I'll be out mum!"

"Love you Luce, have fun, don't get into toruble!"

Lucy closed the door and walked out of the apartment.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think you'll get married someday?"

"Maybe, I'd need someone willing to put up with my adventure."

"Have anyone in mind?"

"I've never really thought about it. Mum wants me to be married at at least 17, most girl get married younger, around 16, but I don't know if I'll be marrying any time soon."

"Why not?"

"Why marry when you have a great friend to hang out with?"

"I guess your'e right."

"I guess I am."

Lucy smiled, causing Nate to blush. She was very pretty, he knew that any guys in town who saw Lucy loved her because she was adventurous, pretty and free. Lucy was never caged up like an animal, she always did what she set out to do. It was an added plus that she was one of the prettiest girls in town. She had long wavy dirty-blonde hair and sparkling blue gray eyes. Her face was soft, but defined and flawless.

"So to the boat we go?"

"To the boat we go." Nate led her down the dock to a nice size fishing ship.

"There's no name."

"My dad named it after my mum because she was the girl who stole his heart."

"Will you do the same thing?"

"Maybe."

"So a girl has stolen your heart?"

"This girl had had my heart for a long time." Nate smiled and watched Lucy climb to the front of the boat, the sun making her hair loook golden. She was light tan and her hair slowly waved in the slight breeze. He sighed. The girl who had stolen his heart had had it for a long time, and never let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose began making the dinner, which was simple since she didn't have much money. She looked up at the clock on the wall, 730. Lucy's friend was coming at 8.

"Where is she?" Rose muttered.

Soon 730 became 8 and Rose gave up hoping Lucy remembered. She picked up a small piece of paper and and wrote down a simple note. She left the spare keys under the door mat and stuck the note on the door before running outside.

***Lucy***

Lucy smiled as the boat pulled into dock. Nate tied it securely to the wooden posts and turned off the engine.

"That was amazing!" Lucy jumped onto the dock.

"I know, seeing the sea at night is so cool." Nate jumped onto the dock beside Lucy.

"Will you ever tell me who your'e going to name the boat after?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe."

"What's the time?"

"9."

"I'm supposed to be home! I'll see you tomorrow!" Lucy ran off down the street.

***Jack***

Jack walked up to the door and peeled off the note.

_Jack- _

_Key is under the mat. Feel free to go inside._

He sighed and grabbed the key and walked into the apartment. It was small, but cozy and warm. Jack took off his boots and jacket and laid them on the coat rack. He walked into the small living room area and turned on the light. There was a nice fireplace and soft couch. He walked up to the mantle. There was a picture of Lucy when she was a baby, then a picture of what seemed to be Lucy and her mom more recently. He immediately recognized the woman in the picture.

"Rose."

***Lucy/Rose***

"Where were you?" Rose took Lucy by the hand.

"I lost track of time!"

"Lucy that is a pathetic excuse!" Rose dragged her surprisingly clean daughter up the steps to their apartment.

"At least I'm clean."

"Lucy, I'm sorry sweetie. I was just worried. You go on all these crazy adventure and I get worried about you." Rose kissed Lucy's forehead.

"I'm sorry mum."

"Now let's go meet this friend of yours."

Rose turned her key in the lock and twisted the doorknob.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello?" Lucy called.

"Is that Lucy?" Jack called from the living room.

"Yep! Mum are you going to say hello?"

"Hi I'm Rose, Lucy's mother." Rose looked into his eyes, she couldn't believe the mn=an she was seeing. She must be insane. Jack was dead, no Jack _is _dead.

"I'm Jack Dawson, it's so nice to meet you."

It was Jack. It had to be.

"Do-" Suddenly a knock on the door interupted them. Lucy ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Nate." She flshed him a heart melting smile.

"Hi, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mum I'll be right back."

"Alright Luce."

Rose turned her attetion to Jack.

"Do you remember?" She asked.

"I never forgot." Jack took Rose's hand.

"I'm so sorry I left you." Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"You didn't leave me." Jack touched Rose's cheek.

"I missed you." Rose wrapped Jack in a tight hug.

"I missed you too." He smelt the fresh scent of her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Is Lucy mine?"

"Yes. I never looked at another man." Rose laughed nervously.

"Its so unreal."

"I know, here you are! Standing in front of me, I couldn't imagine this day."

"It feels like forever."

"Do you still love me Jack, I mean it's been so long."

"I never stopped, and I never will stop." He pulled her close and kissed her hard. Rose felt her heart leaping. Tears streamed down he cheeks as they kissed in the middle of the small apartment.

Outside the apartment Nate face Lucy with a heavy heart.

"What is it Nate?"

"My mom wants to move to the country."

"Why?"

"She just got a letter from her father saying how he's sorry he left her when she was young. He wants her to be close to him so they can get to know each other."

"How many hours away?"

"6 days. We're going ont he boat for 3 days up the coast, then 3 days inward."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Of course not, I want to stay, but I can't unless I find a home."

"Live with me, then you can stay."

"Lucy I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"My mom needs help with my siblings and you only have 2 rooms in your apartment."

"I'd sleep on the couch." Lucy felt her heart beginning to break.

"Lucy I can't let you do that."

"Please Nate."

"I have to go Lucy, my mum is already mad that I was late getting home."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Please don't go." Tears began to build up behind her eyes.

"I don't have a choice."

"You can stay with me, please Nate."

"I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Yes you can, I'm telling you can stay."

"I want to stay, believe me I do."

" Then stay with me."

"As much as I would love to Luce, my mum says she needs me. I would feel guilty of making you sleep on the couch and guilty of leaving my family."

"But..." She gave up protesting.

"I need to get home to help them pack." Nate turned toward the road.

"Please don't leave me, your'e my best friend." She grabbed his hand. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Nate wiped away her tears and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest.

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to." He pulled away from her and walked down the steps.

"I'll miss you." She said through tears.

"I'll miss you too."

"Don't forget me."

"I won't." Nate walked down the road and looked back. Lucy sat down on the steps and cried into her hands. Nate turned and walked toward his home. A tear rolled off of his cheek and splashed onto the ground. He was leaving his heart behind. The girl who held it would have it forever, across any sea or land. Lucy would always have it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Lucy woke up before sunrise. She put on her favorite dress, and tied back her hair. She slipped on her shoes and snuck out the front door. She took a long walk last night and when she came home Mr. Dawson was gone and her mother was asleep. She ran all the way to the docks and saw Nate tidying up the boat and loading it with food. He looked so tall, even though he was tall already, on top of the boat. Nate was 6 foot 5' and muscular from working on the docks.

"Hey stranger." Lucy said smiling.

"Hey, why are you here?" Nate hopped down from the boat and began walking toward Lucy.

"Because your'e leaving and I need to say goodbye."

"I still can't believe everything changed so quickly just because if a letter."

"Your mom needs her dad, who can blame her."

The sun was just beginning to rise. It painted the sky with oranges and pinks, it was resilient.

"I wish I didn't have to leave Luce."

"You need your family." As if on cue Nate's mother and siblings came down to the boat. They were all groggy. They passed Lucy without saying a word and just sleepily got onto the boat.

"Nate, are you almost done?" His mother asked yawning. She out eac of the children on the lower deck to sleep.

"Yeah mum, you can sleep if you want."

She kissed him on the head and disappeared bellow the deck.

"I guess this is goodbye." A tear slid down Lucy's face.

"It's not goodbye, It's see you later." Nate held Lucy's face in his hand and wiped away her tears. Even though he was 16, they had been best friends.

"I'll miss you so much Nate." Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you too."

"Your'e the best friend I've ever had." Nate smiled down at her and then let go and got on the boat. He watched Lucy's blonde hair wave in the breeze. The sky glowed orange and yellow, and it made her glow. She looked so beautiful, but he knew she would only see him as a friend. He started the engine adn began to pull. Lucy waved to him and walked to the end of the dock, inches from the boat. He pulled further out, about 10 feet away. He waved to her and she smiled. Then Lucy noticed there was a name on the boat. She squinted and felt her heart drop. She began to cry.

The boat's name was Lucy.

Then she jumped into the water and started to swim to the boat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nate saw her jump in, just as he was about to look away. Lucy was always doing something crazy, including following him on a boat. He immediately jumped into the water off of the boat, waking his mum. Lucy could swim pretty fast, even though her dress was slowing her down. Nate grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the dock. They stood dripping and breathless in the warm, rising sun.

"Lucy what the hell do you think your'e doing swimming out like that?" Nate said breathing heavily.

" I had a question to ask."

"What question?"

"Do you want your heart back or should I keep it?"

"You can keep it for a while."

"You better get going."

"Why?"

"Because you have to."

"No."

"Nate, you can go. It's okay."

"I don't want to."

"You don't have much pf a choice."

"I can do what I want."

"No you can't, not always."

"Luce, 'm not going anywhere."

"Why? I thought you liked your mum."

"I do, but I need to do what I want."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Then, as if out of a fairy tale, Nate leaned down and kissed her, and Lucy found herself kissing him back. She never thought Nate had loved her, and she never thought she loved him, but hearts work in mysterious ways, entangling themselves together so much that's it's almost impossible to untangle.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry it's so mushy and short, but I couldn't resist!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nate brushed a lock of Lucy's hair out of her eyes. He never felt like this before, he felt like nothing mattered. Lucy looked up at him with big gray blue eyes. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had the kindest heart, most adventerous spirit, she was amazing. There was nothing else he wanted in the world.

"Do you really think I would have let you leave?" Lucy smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you to jump into the bay and swim after me that for sure." Lucy laughed.

"I would never have guessed that you loved me."

"It looks like we surprised each other then." Lucy found herself blushing extensively.

"Do you think my mother will let me marry before I turn 20?"

"Your'e birthday's in February, and it's July. She might, but your'e 14 Luce."

"True."

"Why?"

"I want to see the world, but I don't know if I want to see it alone."

"Hm, I see what ya mean, but you have time."

"I think we should go back now, my mum will be waking soon."

"Me too?"

"Well where else do you have to go?"

"No where exactly."

The two ran back to Lucy's and burst through the door with laughter.

"Well there you are."

"Sorry mum." Lucy took off her boots.

"That's alright. I actually was meaning to talk to you."

"You were? I need to ask you something also."

"Go ahead sweetheart."

"Can Nate stay with us?"

"Of course he can, he's always welcome. " Rose smiled.

"Thanks mum." Lucy hugged her, then let go."

"I should probably wash up." Nate walked into the bathroom, giving them some time

"Lucy dear, do you remember everything I told you about your dad?"

"Every last detail."

"Well, as it tuns out, he's alive."

"Really? Is he here?" Lucy smiled widely.

"Yes, but there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Your father is Mr. Jack Dawson."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What?" Lucy looked at her mother with a confused look.

"Luce, I know this is a shock, but please try to take it in."

"So I didn't know he was my dad this whole time?"

"Lucy, I just found out yesterday, this is a shock to me too."

"You lied to me."

"No Lucy, I didn't."

"You said he was dead, you said he sank with the ship." Lucy stood up.

"I know, but I thought he did." Rose looked down at her fingers.

"So he magically survived?"

"I don't know how he did, but the point is that he _did _survive. And you should be grateful."

"I am, I just-this is a lot of news." Rose stood and walked into her bedroom.

Lucy sat on the couch, playing with her hands. She felt mixed about about the whole thing. She wanted to like the fact that Mr. Dawson was her dad, but at the same time, she didn't know if she was ready to find out who her dad was. She had lived without one for so long, she didn't know what to do or think, so she just sat.

"Luce?" Nate appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, I-um, just.." She didn't know how to explain it.

"What?" Nate sat down next to her.

"My mum just told me that is my father."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I'm ready to have a dad, I never had one."

"You'll be fine Luce, you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Nate could tell his encouragement wasn't working.

"Lucy, everything will be the same, just you'll have one more person and that person will be related to you."

"It seems so simple when you put it like that."Lucy felt tears coming to her eyes.

"It is simple Luce."

"I guess I'm just mixed on the whole thing." Lucy suddenly felt herself beginning to shake, and before she could think, she was sobbing. Nate took her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, her body shuddering. They sat there for a while, until Lucy cried herself out.

"Sorry about that." Lucy wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"It's alright."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled shyly.

"That's what friends are for." Nate almost winced at the world friend, he couldn't forget the day at the dock, but it seemed like she had forgotten.

"Yeah." She stared at her hands.

"Do you remember, um, the docks?"

"Yes, why?" Lucy looked up at him.

"I thought you forgot."

"I don't think I could ever forget." Lucy blushed.

"Wanna go outside then?"

"Sure."

They walked outside and began down the street. Suddenly, a girl walked right in front of them, making Lucy jump out of her skin.

"Nate? Is that you?" She said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, hi Vivian." Vivian was just a bit shorter than Nate. She was thin and long legged. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of reddish brown, and her eyes were a deep hazel.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. He hugged her back to Lucy's surprise.

"It hasn't been that long. Only 2 months."

"I know, but I missed you." She smiled.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Family problems, we went to see my uncle."

"The sick one?"

"Yeah, He finally died."

"I'm sorry Viv." Suddenly Lucy felt invisible, which she didn't usually feel.

"It's fine, wanna show me around? I feel like this place has changed, I need to refresh myself." Vivian extended her hand to him. Nate took it and began walking away. Then he remembered Lucy. He turned around quickly.

"What?" Vivian turned with him.

But she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy ran all the way to the docks. She sat on the edge of the dock where she and Nate once stood and began to cry. She felt like her heart had been ripped in half. She wondered what she had done wrong. She sat on the edge alone, just thinking. It was calming, and soon her heartbreak turned to anger.

* * *

"Wow, this place hasn't changed much." Vivian looked around.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, this was helpful." She smiled at him.

"I, have to go now Viv, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't you stay longer?" She pulled him close to her.

"Viv, I have to go find someone."

"Like who?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy."

"Oh her? Please, she's nothing." Viv rolled her eyes.

"She's my best friend."

"So am I!"

"You _were. _Lucy was here for me when you weren't."

"I had to go Nate!"

"Really? I heard your mom talking, you don't have an uncle." Viv sighed heavily.

"So you know?"

"I only know you lied about leaving, and i know you've lied before."

"I changed!"

"So then why'd you lie?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Really?" Nate crossed his arms.

"You want to know to know the truth? I was a special camp for ALCOHOL ADDICTS. I drank so much, my mom caught me and sent me away! There!"

"That sounds more like you."

"Why are you still here? Go find her."

"I will. " He walked away, determined to find Lucy. He knew she wouldn't be home, he's find her there, she had to be somewhere else, but where?

Nate walked around Lucy's usual spots, but didn't find her. Finally, in a last ditch effort, he went to the docks. A girl was sitting on the edge alone. It had to be Lucy.

"Hey." He came up behind her.

"What do you need?" She turned around to face him. He felt the full force of her anger.

"I came to talk."

"Can't you talk to Vivian? I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Lucy stood up.

"I'm sorry Luce, I just-"

"Don't start." She began to walk away.

"Lucy, please don't."

"Stay away from me! Go stay with Vivian!"

"Luce, I don't like Viv."

"I don't care who you like Nate. You told me all of this stuff, wrote my name on a boat, told me I'm your best friend, but it was all fake. Just like you! I should never have even thought to believe you! I mean, you ignored me as soon as she walked over and didn't even try to come after me!"

"I didn't mean it, but I did mean all those things I said."

"Really? Then how was it so easy to leave me behind?"

"I tried-"

"Really? Then where were you? I know you weren't behind me!"

"Luce, I'm not a liar, and I wanted to go after you."

"That's all bullshit!" Nate had never heard her this mad.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Nate walked close to her and took her hand, but she pulled away.

"Get away from me." He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, please understand."

"Oh understand. You want Vivian. She is your age after all."

"Lucy stop."

"Leave me alone, I don't wan tot see you again." And with that, she took off down the street. He ran after her, hopelessly trying to catch up, but it was too late. She was gone again.


End file.
